User talk:Khrodes
Re: Regarding Disguises It sounds sensible. It won't be a big improvement, I guess, but it will make them both easier to create (because with no easy way to count them, I'm sure we'll miss some in the old games) and probably also look nicer. You do it though - as you can tell by the old Absolution missions template, I'm not good with color schemes. (I think you're also better at MediaWiki). I do not think it needs any other fields than name and picture, but if you have any ideas, shoot. Also reminds me of some trouble I've run into: I can't work out what some disguises in Plutonium Runs Loose are called, so I'll postpone that for now. I guess I'll also postpone creating any more, if we have to wait for a new template to be ready, to avoid doing duplicate work. As for replacing it, it shouldn't be too troublesome. It shouldn't take more than 15 seconds, and it's only about 80 articles or so at present. Another relevant topic: The Guard disguise page might be too generally titled. It encompasses disguises from at least Traditions of the Trade, The Graveyard Shift, A Vintage Year, Curtains Down, Invitation to a Party, The Motorcade Interception, The Meat King's Party and possibly others. These are obviously not the same disguise. My temporary solution for the guard from Traditions of the Trade, which I hadn't made yet, was to call it "Hotel Guard". It's not a perfect solution. - Sledgehammerx (talk) 06:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :The new template is an improvement, and I'll start replacing them all when I don't feel so tired, I think. :Just a question: How do you manage to take full-length pictures of 47 in Blood Money? I tried doing it without success. :Oooooooooooh, I just worked out how to take frontal shots in Codename 47. Guess this means I'll be replacing them all. - Sledgehammerx (talk) 23:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I think this is the best way of organizing them. ::Also, just to add, I only intend keep the back views on disguises where they make sense, such as Red Dragon Triad Member and Biker, both with huge symbols on the back. But something like Dentist, Civilian or Swimsuit looks quite boring from behind. - Sledgehammerx (talk) 00:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Death Factory Item Location Chris, hello! Write, please, on page http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/Bong where's bong location in death factory. Thank you. 10:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :At the moment I have no idea where the bong is located in Death Factory. If I knew, I would have added it. Sorry! Try to find it in-game and let me know and I'll update it! - Khrodes (talk) 10:24, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 18:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Hello, it's me again. I find it - bong location is on the room where the baldness cure is, on one of the table behind scientists. :Thanks for informing me! I just quickly went in to confirm it and you're correct. It's been updated here and here. - Khrodes (talk) 19:34, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Banners I absolutely love your walkthrough banners. Did you make them with photoshop or something? TRUNKSKNOWSDRAGONTHUNDER (talk) 02:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there! I'm glad you like them! I actually made them with GIMP 2.8.2., and exported as a PNG to maintain the transparency (in case the wiki goes through a color change in the future). - Khrodes (talk) 02:47, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi, Khrodes. Thanks for telling me about the copyright issues of Dexter Industries walkthrough. On another note, your contributions to the wiki are great, particularly to the templates which are very impressing. Great work, Khrodes, and Happy New Year :) Alex007XTalk Page 08:12, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Shaving Lenny Walkthrough How's the Shaving Lenny walkthrough coming along? --Jpx400 (talk) 20:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Thanks for letting me know, Khrodes. I am quite surprised that you can find out these plagiarism cases. Normal users might be unaware about it, yet you are able to do just that. Great work as always, Khrodes. And one more thing: I noticed it has been more than 3 months since you first came. During those short 3 months, you have done important things in the wiki, such as revamping articles, creating new templates & pages, finding plagiarism violations like you just did, and contributing over 2k edits, an amazing achievement only two people ever accomplished (not including me :). Considering all of them are done in the 3 month you are here, it is truly remarkable. That's why, I plan to nominate you as one of the staff, as a moderator of the wiki. I want to hear your opinion regarding this. If you accept, I will discuss it with Nesty, our bureaucrat. What do you think, Khrodes? Alex007XTalk Page 11:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Glad to see you back. Do you have the Death Factory challenge images? --Jpx400 (talk) 17:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, where do you get the overhead maps? --Jpx400 (talk) 21:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Khrodes :) I have notified Nesty about the issue. Alex007XTalk Page 06:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Promoshun Congratulations. I've changed your user rights from none to rollback. You are now a moderator and staff member. Please refer to the staff page and pick an avatar. Link me to the file on my talk page and I'll see to it you get up there as well. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 16:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Copyright/Plagiarism I have seen the walkthrough and it is clearly a plagiarism, as such, it's been deleted. The Mark III page has been moved, too, Another job well done, Khrodes :) Alex007XTalk Page 14:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Disguises Thanks. I extracted them from the recently released companion app. There are also images for weapons and other miscellaneous stuff as well, I will upload them later. By the way, I think you are not an admin but I have an idea about the wiki layout. I think it can be updated a little a bit. I already have access to the "absolution style" typewriter font. I think it would look cool on some headlines etc. Also the layout and the logo could be made more "absolution-ish" if you know what I mean. What do you say? — JPulowski (talk) 03:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Layout and Weapon Images Hi again. About the layout, I think instead of using pre-made images on the main page we might use some HTML coding. Like I said I have access to all latest Hitman fonts. If you took a look at the companion app, we might use the same design characteristics on the wiki. Also about the weapon images. If I remember right, you do not need to crop them. They already have their own high resolution images inside the app database. I'll take a look at it tonight. — JPulowski (talk) 16:56, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I checked them out. Looks like only some of them have their own stand-alone images which are mostly throwable items. Majority of the the weapon images are inside of the one image. So they need to be cropped out. :/ — JPulowski (talk) 17:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Article I created an article for Tom the Tailor. You can go to the page by clicking here. Please help me and edit it, I have added key info. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 16:01, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Opportunity Hi Khrodes! I have an exciting opportunity that I'd love to share with you. What is the best method of contact? Duxqueen (talk) 21:46, August 12, 2013 (UTC)DuxQueen Hey Khrodes, i have a question. Could you please try to get rid of the hitman shadow pages? It's not even a real hitman game and this person is just cluttering the wiki with pages about the "game" he made. Thank you if the pages do disappear.